Knight Takes King
by InsaneAndHappyAboutIt
Summary: "Charles was having one hell of a sex dream and he, Erik Lehnsherr, was the star of that fantasy." WARNING: MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT!, M/M, DIRTY DREAM, FLUFF! ENJOY! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: Mature Sexual Content!, M/M, Telepathic Connection, Fluff, Charles is asleep but Erik DOES NOT take advantage!, Masturbation **

**Ah yes… The freedom of dirty dreams. What would life be without them?! Unfortunately for Charles, his powers work against him this time… ENJOY! XD**

**Also, I do NOT own **_**The X-Men **_**or any of the characters! (This takes place at the start of X-Men: First Class!) **

_**1**_

Erik felt the weariness of the day seep all the way into the marrow of his bones but sleep continued to elude him. That was the worst kind of exhaustion, the kind which drained everything out of you but left just enough to keep you up at night. Still, despite that, he had a skip in his step. Anyone who knew Erik Lehnsherr knew that he didn't display signs of joy so openly but then again the new Erik was far lighter of heart than the wreck of a man he'd once been.

The reason for this metamorphosis was easy to pinpoint. It was Charles. The telepath had given him everything, from a home to a family to hope for a better tomorrow. Hope. That was definitely something Erik would have sworn he'd lost a long time ago but like a stubborn bird which had been caged for far too long, it was there, fluttering inside his chest. All because of Charles and his warm heart too good for this rotten world. God, if the telepath could hear him now he would accuse Erik of being a romantic… The thought brought a fleeting smile to his lips.

It was Charles he was looking for actually. It had become a routine of theirs, along with their chess games and long conversations about all things important and insignificant. When one of them couldn't sleep they would seek out the company of the others, though more often than not, it was Erik who sought out Charles. He was the one plagued by nightmares and demons of the past and the only thing which seemed to exorcise them was the other man's calming presence. He was better than a sleeping pill.

Erik first went to the telepath's bedroom but it was empty which mean Charles was up to his usual bookworm ways. If there was one place one could be sure to find the man it was in the library, ruining his eyes as he immersed himself in some book like it held the secrets of the universe between its pages. It wasn't unusual for Erik to find Charles in the morning with racoon eyes while he would be fighting a losing battle with a fit of yawns. He kept telling him it wasn't good for him to burn the candlelight like that so often but Charles was a stubborn creature. When he wanted something he got it and Erik couldn't deny he was just as susceptible to Charles' infectious charm as everyone else. There was something about that smile of his which drew people in. He was like the sun and the rest were planets gravitating around him.

Finally he reached his destination and Erik let himself inside the wide room as silently as he could. It wasn't in a vain attempt to take Charles, the man capable of reading minds, by surprise but rather to prevent waking any of the students up. It was way past midnight and the mansion was as quiet as a church. As predicted, Charles was in the library with a book opened on his lap and a lamp cast a faint glow over the room. It was far too dim in Erik's opinion and at this rate he would be mighty surprised if the other wouldn't go blind before he was forty.

Erik opened his mouth and nearly called out, ready for a scolding, before he realized Charles was asleep. Erik had been fooled by the chestnut hair obscuring Charles' eyes. Obviously the exhaustion had caught up with the bookworm and he'd drifted off to dreamland mid-sentence. Erik smiled again, his chest warming at the endearing sight. Charles looked so innocent, so pure at times like this even though Erik knew how sly the young professor could be if he chose it. He was the standard for the old saying, 'don't judge a book by the cover'.

'Honestly Charles… You're incorrigible sometimes.' Erik pried the book out of Charles' slack fingers gently, glancing curiously at the title, before placing it on the nearby table. Only Charles would find interest in something called _The Gene: An Indebt Look at the History of Genetics_. Erik fought to stifle a yawn from reading the title alone…

With the upmost care he lifted Charles into his arms, one hand under the knees and another placed securely around the back, and paused a second to make sure Charles wouldn't wake up. He stirred a little, mumbled something too low for Erik to understand, but his head settled on Erik's shoulder and his breathing evened again. This close Erik could smell the fragrant scent of the other's shampoo. For the rest of his life he wouldn't be able to smell peaches and not think of Charles.

He carried the man to his room, all the while trying to make his heart beat a little slower. Erik was sure the hammering would wake up the whole school but fortunately his fears ended up being groundless. This was another odd thing which started happening of late… Whenever he was close to Charles or Charles graced him with one of his witty remarks or that angelic smile, Erik would find himself becoming all muddled in the mind. His heart would beat out of sink and his skin would start heating up. Obviously he wasn't stupid or ignorant enough not to know what those symptoms meant but he wasn't ready to deal with the truth. Not yet.

Letting people close to him had always been difficult for Erik, thanks in no small part to his horrid past, and that was still something he was having a hard time with. He was making great progress, once more thanks to Charles, but he was weary of letting someone access to his heart, if he still had one of those. Charles seemed to think so but Erik knew there was a darkness inside him which was eager to consume and he wasn't ready to throw the man he supposedly cared for to his inner wolves. Charles liked to think he could handle himself and to some extent Erik was awed by his mutant abilities but he was not ready to deal with the darker side of humanity. He'd never had the misfortune of having first hand experience like Erik had. If he could help it, Erik would like to keep it that way too.

Charles was light as a feather in his arms and Erik didn't like that. He made a mental note to insist the slighter man ate better. Honestly, at this rate he would become Charles' doting wife! He couldn't help worrying though, especially considering the high risk field missions they'd been going on lately. But that was something to worry about in the morning.

Erik laid Charles down and once more the other mumbled something but even though he strained his ears to catch the words their meaning was still lost. He began undressing Charles quickly but carefully, getting rid of the shoes, vest and trousers. He went to the trouble of folding them rather than just throwing them on the floor haphazardly or else he would have to deal with a lesson from the telepath about respecting other people's things.

Next Erik unbuttoned the crisp white shirt, leaving Charles naked with the exception of his boxers. He wouldn't have gone through all this trouble for anyone else but he knew Charles preferred sleeping without the confinements of clothes getting in the way. He knew a lot of little details about the man and he liked the think he was the only one who did. It was noteworthy that Charles always chose him as a roommate or partner when they went on missions, even when there were other students with a particular skillset better fitted for the job. Erik shook his head. He was reading too much into it… Charles was just being a good friend.

_'Erik…'_

The mutant froze with the blanket half raised to Charles' chest but one look at the professor told him he was still sound asleep. Erik was sure he was alone in the room but he gave his surrounding a cursory sweep anyway. Years of being treated like an animal sharpened his instincts as well as his mistrust in humanity. Convinced he was indeed alone with Charles, Erik shrugged and figured he'd imagined it. He was tired enough for his mind to play tricks on him…

_'Erik… Yes!...'_

That was not his imagination. Erik blinked at Charles and the answer took an embarrassingly long time to dawn on him. Charles was a telepath and he was hearing his voice in his head. It was faint, almost a whisper but now that he'd pinpointed the source and his curiosity opened the doors to his mind, he was able to catch more of Charles' dreams. They were… vivid to say the least and Erik swallowed around a lump forming in his throat. Charles was having one hell of a sex dream and he, Erik Lehnsherr, was the star of that fantasy.

_'Hm… Erik… Erik!...' _

_Charles was looking at him through thick eyelashes and Erik felt like he was being swallowed in the blown, dark, lust addled pupils. The tousled curls were stuck to his skin as sweat ran down his face in rivets but the powerful thrusts of Erik's hips send them bouncing. His name kept spilling out of Charles' mouth, each syllable more sinful than the last and his lips, slightly bruised from the savage kisses they'd already shared in the heat of the moment, were too desirable to resist. Erik felt Charles' heavy breath and deep moan travel all the way through him as he plundered the hot mouth. His teeth scraped and bit just hard enough to thrill on the wicket tongue intertwined with his own._

Erik's mind was suddenly his own again and he felt like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. Heavens knew Charles was not a prude but that vision had been downright filthy and Erik had barely gotten an appetiser. His heart was beating hard enough for the pulse to drum into his ears. So much for thinking his interest was one sided….

Erik found it difficult to compare the angelic face of the sleeping man before him with what he'd just seen in his mind, though there was a noticeable blush on the telepath's cheeks. Sometime during his trip into dreamland Charles had kicked off the blanket and he was laying there like an offering. It took everything Erik had to resist. Learning to control his vast powers had been a walk in the park compared to this!… He did let his eyes wander however because he was still just a man! He couldn't hold back a small smile when he noticed the growing hardness in Charles' boxers. Good to know he wasn't the only one fighting off the imminent spontaneous combustion…

_'Erik!... I'm close!…'_

_Erik's gaze moved down the heaving chest to watch as his shaft entered the tight hole over and over again, taking great pleasure in the wet, slapping sound of skin hitting skin. He closed a fist around Charles' weeping cock, giving the member a soft squeeze to draw out an especially wanton wine from the professor, before taking pity on the man and working him to release with practiced efficiency. Charles' sporadic breathing became even more so as he struggled between moaning, screaming, calling out Erik's name and inhaling. His brain felt like it was short circuiting._

Erik found himself mirroring his imaginary self and working Charles to orgasm as more of the dream spilled into his own consciousness. His free hand nearly went to his own straining erection but he knew there would be time enough for that later. Little sounds pushed their way out of Charles' mouth and even without the flood of images letting him know how close to the edge the telepath was, Erik could feel the pulse of the cock in his hand jumping.

_'Erik!'_

_Charles' breath hitched and his back arched as the orgasm was dragged through him, leaving nothing but pleasant devastation behind. Erik felt the ring of muscles move around his spilling shaft and he thrust inside the wet heat a half dozen times more, fucking Charles through his orgasm until he was raw with pleasure, until it was too much to bear. While Charles was all but unconscious for a handful of seconds, Erik leaned in and left a very visible red mark on the exposed neck. It was the most animalistic way he could tell the world that this man was claimed by him…_

Erik drew in a steadying breath, letting the cool air settle some of the fire blazing in the pit of his stomach, as the link between their minds was officially severed. After a full ten minutes of just sitting there while his mind replayed what he'd just seen and done before he felt steady enough to stand up. He quickly cleaned Charles up and covered him with the blanket before legging it out of there. If he hesitated even for a second he couldn't guarantee that he wouldn't pounce the defenceless mutant. It was frankly miraculous he stopped when he did.

Once in the hallway, Erik pressed his back against the door, feeling a little weak in the knees. This was all new to him and he was afraid of showing weakness but nobody had ever managed to rattle him quite the way Charles Xavier had. Somewhere along the way the doe-eyed imp had ensnared his heart and now that he knew he wasn't insane to hope for a bond deeper than friendship, Erik was scared. Except he didn't get scared. He couldn't afford to get scared which paradoxically terrified him even more.

There were only two things he knew for sure in that moment. One, he needed to take care of his erection before the seams of his jeans gave up. His hand was a poor substitute, especially after having experienced the sweetest dream of his life, but it would have to do. Second, he would make Charles' dream come true. If it killed him that had to happen! Erik decided to quit worrying about everything else, for now. He was a man of action primarily and once he accepted that the muddy pond inside his head began clearing up.

'Tomorrow's going to be…eventful.' There was a wolfish grin on Erik's face as he gently closed the door to his bedroom.

**Thank you for reading and I wish you a wonderful day! XD **


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Mature Sexual Content!, M/M, Fluff, Mental Link, Erik is a Tease **

_**2**_

Eric sipped at the bitter liquid as his eyes scanned the front page of the newspaper without really taking anything in. The coffee was rich in flavour and he felt the heat as it ran down his throat. He'd always been a fan of bitterness, be it dark chocolate or black coffee, and he savoured the aromatic beverage.

'I really don't know how you can drink that stuff straight.' Erik glanced across the kitchen table at Raven who was digging into a bowl of cereal like a voracious wolverine. Her beverage of choice this morning was OJ and she scowled as she glanced at Erik's cup as if its very existence was an affront to humanity.

'Coffee? I was never a fan of sweet things.' Raven raised an eyebrow and smirked as if she was privy to some damning secret. Eric suspected the shape-shifter was. He'd learned a while back not to underestimate her, in combat or otherwise.

'Surrre you aren't. Not even if that _sweet thing_ could read minds?' Erik nearly fell out of his chair.

'What?' Raven's eyes rolled so far back he was afraid they would get stuck at the back of her head.

'Come on Erik! The only person you're fooling is yourself. And Charles. You know, for such a smarty-pants he is ridiculously clueless sometimes. He likes you too you know.' Her tone was so nonchalant one would assume she was discussing the weather forecast.

'I know…' Erik realized he's spoken a split second too late and Raven's wide eyes betrayed her curiosity.

'There's a story there and I want to hear it.' Erik watched Raven spoon a mouthful of Cheerios as he debated the best way to get out of this sticky situation…

Erik sighed. 'Would there be any point in lying to you?'

'Nope.'

'I figured as much… Last night Charles had a dream and he projected. I happened to be nearby.' Raven looked as eager as a child waiting to rip apart the wrapping paper on a birthday present.

'Go on!...'

'Come now, you know exactly where this story is going.' Raven's toothy grin affirmed that.

'Was it really dirty? On a scale of one to ten, one being an innocent kiss and ten being a favourite video on Pornhub, what number was it?' Erik still found it unnerving how upfront the woman could be. It was refreshing and terrifying at the same time. Heaven help the poor sod who captured her attention…

'That's your brother!' When Raven kept staring at him, clearly unabashed by his statement, Erik knew this was a losing battle. 'Ten plus.'

'Wow… Well he hasn't slept around lately. Now that I think about it, he pretty much stopped when he met you. Coincidence?' Erik wasn't the kind to blush but he did fane interest in reading the newspaper which conveniently hid his face.

'What are you two gossiping about? Is Raven giving you trouble Erik?' Erik hadn't heard Charles' approaching steps and he had a sudden flash of the night before when Charles called his name in his dream. He nearly choked on his coffee.

'How dare you? I was being a perfect lady.' Charles didn't look convinced but he gave his adopted sister a warm smile before turning to the fridge.

'So Charles?' Raven's tone set every hair on the back of Erik's neck on high alert. As if that wasn't enough she shot him a look which could only be classified as mischievous and he began shaking his head despite not knowing what her evil plot was. 'Did you have any sweet dreams lately?'

In the matter of three seconds all hell broke loose. Charles was so taken aback by the question he turned to face the table with a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face. Erik had a powerful vision of the dream in question. While in shock, Charles' mental defence slipped and Erik's vision bled into his mind. Erik and Charles' eyes met as understanding dawned on both of them and Charles' face broke into a furious blush. Raven watched the whole show with open amusement as she crunched Cherrios between her white teeth.

'Oh my good God!...' Charles ran out of the kitchen as if chased by rabid dogs, forgetting to close the fridge door behind him.

'Charles!' Erik shot Raven an angry glare as he jumped to his feet.

'Don't look at me! I just asked an innocent question.' Erik pursed his lips, clearly holding back whatever he was going to say next. 'You should really go after him though. Strike while the iron's hot.' Erik glanced from Raven to the kitchen door, hesitating for a nanosecond before he sped after the telepath.

'Wow!' Hank jumped aside just in time to avoid a collision with the older mutant who didn't seem to notice him. He looked at Raven who was chuckling in her seat. 'What was that all about?'

'Take a seat and I'll tell you all about it.'

'Charles, wait!' Erik's plea went unheard. He was hot on Charles' heels but the telepath was spry. He reminded Erik of a wild rabbit being chased by a wolf.

Charles reached his bedroom and darted inside, banging the door shut behind him. Erik was one second too late and he was left to stare at the solid barrier. He took a calming breath, pressing his fists softly against the wood. He could hear the heavy panting of the other man and he knew Charles had his back pressed against the door.

'Charles? Come out and we can talk about this.'

'Go away Erik. Please let me die of embarrassment alone.' Erik knew this was serious but it was hard to fight off a quick smile. He could picture Charles' reddening face burring in his hands as his mind went into overdrive and the thought pulled at his heartstrings.

'Come on liebling. There's nothing to be embarrassed about.'

'Erik, seriously go away.'

'No. I'm going to stay on this side of the door all day if I have to.' There was a long pause from the other side and Erik wondered if Charles had abandoned his post. One gentle push told him otherwise.

'How much did you see?' If Erik hadn't been concentrating to hear the other he would have missed the tiny whisper.

'Um, well… I think it would be better if you just find out for yourself rather than me giving a detailed account, just in case anyone else walks by.' A barely audible squeak spoke volumes of Charles' mortification at the idea.

A moment later Erik felt the prodding of the telepath's consciousness against his own and he didn't resist. It felt different from when Charles projected accidentally while asleep. It felt focused and sharper but still pleasant, though Erik guessed that was only because of the trust he placed in Charles. Had it been any other telepath rummaging inside his thoughts he suspected it would feel like a violation. He went over the events of last night, starting with his inability to sleep, finding Charles in the library and carrying him to his bedroom, hearing his name before the dream flooded his thoughts and ending with Erik stroking Charles to orgasm. At that last part he felt the connection between their minds suddenly cut as if Charles yanked away from the sheer surprise of the memory.

The door swung open without any warning and Erik took a step back as he was confronted with blazing brown eyes. Charles may have been slighter in frame than Erik but when he had that look on his face he could cow a giant. Erik would have done a double take too had it not been for the adorable blush spreading all the way down the young professor's neck. It completely undermined the fury.

'Were you making fun of me?! Erik I never meant for you to find out how I felt the way you did but-'

'Fun?' Erik was honestly stumped.

'Yes! Why else would you do what you did when you haven't shown the slightest bit of interest in me before if not to play some weird practical joke? Did you and Raven plan this?! Is that why she-?'

Erik did the only thing he could think to do. He grabbed hold of the telepath and crushed their mouths together, acting on instinct. It was the only thing which had any hope of slowing Charles down enough so he could think rationally. It took a second but he soon felt Charles return the kiss with relish, his arms crossing around Erik's neck to pull him closer. A gentle push informed him that Charles wanted to search his mind again and he gave the mutant free reign. He let all his feelings and insecurities for the man who quite literally saved his life, a few times, rush out and in return he felt Charles' desire and love for him. What their minds said was so much more than words could accurately convey.

'Oh Erik, why didn't you say something? I had no idea.' Erik smiled against Charles' lips, nipping at them playfully.

'I could ask you the same thing liebling. I'm an insecure wreck but you have no excuse.' Charles' fingers kept curling and uncurling around the lapels of Erik's shirt as if not quite decided if he wanted it off or on.

'I didn't want to scare you away, after all you've been through. You had so much to deal with and I didn't want to be a burden.' Erik kissed Charles cheek, a loving gesture meant to put the other at ease.

'You could never be a burden to me.' And in that perfect moment Erik believed those words. In that singular blessed moment everything made sense and everything felt right.

'So?... Do you still want to make my dream come true?' Charles had a coquettish look about him but there was no hiding the devilish glint in his eyes. Erik led them both inside the bedroom and closed the door behind before spinning so he could press the telepath flush against the wood.

'That and more. You have an active imagination Charles but…' Erik got rid of his shirt before he swiftly did the same to Charles. He used his superior strength to push the other up against the door until Charles had to wrapt his slender legs around his waist. '…I'm the real deal.'

The time for talking and thinking was over. Erik worked tirelessly to keep the dark beast which slumbered inside him sedated but he let it bare its teeth just a little now. He wanted to give Charles an experience which would put all other previous conquests to shame. If the salacious dream was any indication, Charles wasn't opposed to a little roughness which trilled Erick. His tongue dove into Charles open mouth with wanton abandon, taking more than giving, convinced that should he step over the line Charles would let him know.

He nipped at Charles' bottom lip, digging his fingers into the thin hips, testing to see how much Charles was comfortable with. The more pressure he applied the more vocal Charles became. Funny, Erik would have never taken the intellectual for a masochist but he obviously found pleasure in small amounts of pain. He could feel every beat of Charles' heart, the vibrations mirroring his own where they were pressed chest to chest. Charles hummed under his breath when Erik moved his lips along the angle of his jaw and bit along his neck, leaving a trail of red marks behind. Raven was going to have a lot of teasing material for a long time…

'Erik… The bed.'

'Hold onto me.' Charles' arms tightened around his neck and Erik moved his hands under the telepath's thighs while his mouth returned to devouring.

Erik trusted his memory to lead him to the bed without tripping over a piece of furniture because there was no way he was ending the passionate kiss before he saw stars from the lack of oxygen. The back of his knees bumped against the bed frame and he fell flat on his back with Charles on top of him. The impact was not jarring enough to stop their fervour and now Erik's hands were free to grope the professor's pert ass. He wanted to feel the soft skin under his fingertips not the harsh material of his trousers and with considerable effort he pulled back from Charles' intoxicating lips.

'Get naked. Your trousers are starting to irritate me.' Charles' chuckles made his long hair fop across his forehead and Erik unconsciously reached out to brush it behind one ear.

'I can do that but you have to do the same. Fair's fair.'

Erik nodded and Charles straightened up. He unbuttoned and unzipped but waited to do anything else until Erik did the same. Charles couldn't understand why he felt so jittery. It wasn't from lack of experience or because he was insecure about his body but for some reason his heart was beating at a medically dangerous speed, even more so than the first time he'd had sex. He knew it was because of Erik and some voice in the back of his mid whispered of feelings deeper than lust but he chose to ignore the insidious presence. He wasn't reckless enough to make wedding plans before his trousers were even off!

'What are you thinking about?' Charles blinked, realizing Erik was already naked while his hands were still paralysed on the waistline of his pants. A quick dart over the sculpted, muscular body pretty much knocked out any other thought which didn't revolve around how much he wanted Erik to fuck him.

'Nothing of consequence.' Charles smiled but there was a gleam in his eyes which had Erik wondering. He pressed his larger hands across Charles' and guided his clothes down the trembling flesh. The close proximity let him fill his lungs with Charles' scent and he did so greedily. Everything about the telepath was sweet, even the honey and milk fragrance of his shampoo.

'Stay in this moment with me liebling. I want to be the only thing you focus on or I might get jealous.' Charles licked his lower lip, holding back from telling Erik he had been thinking of him. Instead he gave a shaky nod because he wasn't sure if he could trust his voice from braking like a wave crashing against a cliff.

Erik pushed Charles on his back so he could finish with the trousers before he crawled over the smaller man, caging him like an exotic bird. He was taking his time trailing butterfly soft kisses down the shivering throat and chest, biting at areas of skin which caught his fancy. He knew Charles wanted rougher treatment but he was in the mood to tease. He wanted to bring Charles to an incoherent, begging mess. He wanted that part of the dream to come true most of all.

The pleading was first to start but Erik wasn't satisfied yet so he continued his torturous games. The sadist in him was having a field day... He licked and kissed the insides of Charles' thighs, giving just enough attention to Charles' cock so the telepath began whining. As Erik licked along the shaft and kissed the crown, letting his lips close around the head just long enough to make the member twitch, he groaned in approval when nails scratched along his scalp. Charles was becoming needier and needier and by the time Eric moved up to capture his lips in another tongue-twisting kiss, Charles was nearly in tears.

Perhaps that was why Charles' power was acting up. Erik was experiencing both sides of the coin and he knew exactly how desperate Charles was for more. Ironically, his own teasing was used against him and Erik experienced first-hand what it was like to get a taste of his own medicine. It shocked him how desperate Charles was for Erik's affection. The emotions pulling at the seams of his consciousness went so much further than primal lust and Erik hadn't realized how starved he'd been for such a connection. He couldn't hold back anymore. He needed the two of them to be as one, physically and mentally.

'Drawer… Second one…' Charles answered his unspoken question and after some rummaging Erik found a bottle of lubricant and a pack of condoms.

'You're very prepared.' Erik eyed the half empty box of condoms with some distaste. 'Expecting company?'

'What do you think? I've been ready for you to open that drawer for months.' Charles managed a disarming smile despite his debauched state.

'I apologise for my tardiness.' Erik coated his fingers with the cold, slick substance and ran them over his erection after slipped on the condom. He reached for Charles' legs and pulled him down the mattress, dragging the rumpled sheets after him. Using his knees as leverage he propped the professor's hips high enough so he could easily reach and slip a finger inside the tight ring of muscles, after loosening them with a few gentle probes of warmed lube.

'Better late than never…' Charles worried his lip as Erik slipped in a second finger and a third one very soon after. He barely had enough time to adjust to the intrusions and there was a slight burn as Erik stretched him apart. Charles buried his head into the pillow and grasped the sheets for support with unsteady fingers as the other man found his prostate. His extended period of celibacy was showing and he was afraid of coming undone too soon.

'Your imagination didn't do you justice Charles. You look beautiful liebling.' And Erik's reverent tone left no question as to his honesty. He was truly mesmerized by the sight but Charles' mind was too warped by lust to care much about the pretty words.

'Stop talking and hurry up… I'm losing my mind Erik!...' An especially powerful push of painfully acute arousal made Erik's jaw snap shut.

'And you're dragging me down with you.'

In record time Erik had Charles pressed flush against him and he positioned himself so he could slide inside the welcoming heat in one smooth motion. The tight, wet tunnel closing around him was enough to make him pause. It almost sent him into sensory overload. While he was collecting himself he leaned down for a loving but possessive kiss, cradling the nape of Charles' neck with his hand. He tightened his fingers around the silky soft locks and Charles moaned so he did again a little harder.

The telepath told him he was ready via their mental link and Erik didn't hesitate to set up a quick, harsh pace. He was attuned with Charles' wishes and he strived to give the man everything his heart desired. When Charles practically yelled for harsher treatment Erik snapped his hips forwards, sending filthy noises of skin slapping wet skin bouncing against the walls. His nails dug mercilessly into Charles' pliant skin and he sunk his teeth into anything he could reach. He left the angry indents of his incisors around the hardened nipples, along the collarbone and he left a blazing trail of red marks across the arched throat.

Erik doubted he could hold on for a minute longer but fortunately Charles was even closer to coming undone and with a little help from Erik's rough hand, palming the leaking cock craving attention, the professor came all over his chest with enough force to send some of it splash as far as his chin. Charles' back arched beautifully in a stunning display of dexterity, his body powerless to resist the devastation of the all-consuming pleasure. As he gasped for breath, his orgasm still ripping him apart in the most ecstatic way possible, Erik thrust into the twitching body a few more times and fell off his own metaphorical cliff.

'Was that as good as you imagined?' Erik dropped heavily beside Charles, outstretching his arm so the other could curl up against his side.

'Do you really not know or are you fishing for a compliment Mr Lehnsherr?' Erik kissed the top of Charles' head, loving how the sweet fragrance of his shampoo mixed with the raw scent of fresh sex.

'Is that so wrong?' Charles looked up, his brown eyes sleepy with satisfaction and there was a lovely smile on his lips.

'You were everything I dreamed of and more Erik. Certainly a man of your word.' Erik grinned and gave the other man a playful kiss. 'But did you really have to pockmark my neck with hickies? You know I'm supposed to be a respectable figure and I'm not sure how I'm going to explain this to the students. Especially Raven… She will bully me without mercy!'

'Darling, I don't think you'll have much explaining to do… Those walls are not soundproof.' Charles reddened, the idea of being overheard while yelling Erik's name during sex just now registering with him. Erik had no such hang-ups. He was more than happy that his claim on the young mutant would be common knowledge and a hot topic of conversation. As a plus he, was looking forwards to a flustered Charles. Boy, he really was a sadist at heart….

'Heaven help me….' Charles buried his face into his hands and Erik pulled him closer, his arm protectively wound around his shoulder.

'I doubt heaven has a chance against Raven. She will make you cry…'

'You're enjoying this far too much Erik!' Erik's laugh was infectious and Charles found himself joining in a second later.

'Don't worry liebling. For every tear she makes you shed I will make you cry in bed.' Charles snorted in a most inelegant way.

'How poetic and quite the incentive. Where were you when I got my last haircut? I was nearly dehydrated by the time she finished with me…' Erik had a good laugh at that, his body shaking with mirth while Charles rolled his eyes, albeit joining in after a few seconds.

'I can't go back in time and prevent that, I'm assuming, poor decision but I'm here now and I will never let anyone hurt you while I still live. You're my dream come true.' After a short pause Charles pressed his lips against Erik's in a tender, surprisingly tentative kiss. This felt like a first kiss and perhaps it was the first of a brand new relationship.

'I know.'

**Thank you for reading and I wish you a wonderful day! XD **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Mature Sexual Content!, M/M, Fluff, Library Sex, Semi-Public, Couch Sex **

_**3**_

Charles stared at the chess board but he couldn't see a way out. Erik would win the game in three moves, there was no denying that. He'd been leading Charles' king into a trap from the very start and now he was backed into a corner. All Erik had to do was threaten the king with his tower, block his escape with his bishop and the knight would jump in to deliver the final blow. Charles knew it and judging from the wicked glint in Erik's eyes, the other mutant knew it too. He had two options really. He could forefeet the game now and be a gracious loser or he could plead ignorance and keep playing until he would lose anyway but with slightly less decorum. Either way, it was checkmate.

'You seem distracted Charles. Is something the matter?' The telepath swallowed the urge to glare at his friend. Distracted didn't even begin to cut it. His entire day had been a disaster and the reason for it was sitting across from him asking if something was the matter.

'You did not just ask me that.' Erik raised his eyebrows, seamlessly adopting an air of utter confusion. Charles wasn't fooled. Erik's eyes gave him away every time and he didn't need to use his mental abilities to catch the lie.

'I take it from your tone you're angry at me? Was Raven mean to you again? Did she make you cry?' Charles pressed his lips in a thin line, all too aware Erik was toying with him. He couldn't help thinking of a cat playing with a mouse and he didn't particularly like being the mouse in that scenario.

As if it wasn't bad enough that he'd been forced to wear a scarf all day long in the blistering heat to hide the tell-tale mark left in open view by Erik during their entanglement, he also had to ignore the knowing smirks from the other students. Apparently he and Erik's interest in one another was public knowledge to all, which was embarrassing enough, but now that they'd finally consummated their love, Raven's words not his, they could be open with their lewd suggestions. Charles knew the hazing came from a place of love so he didn't mind it as much but it was still mortifying. He wasn't a pure snowflake by any means but he always valued his privacy, something which was no longer possible with Raven the gossip queen on campus… She really did want to make him cry!

Erik seemed happy as a clam on the other hand. If anything he encouraged the speculations by giving Charles a wink here and a more than friendly touch there in open view! Chares suspected he and Raven made an unholy pact to break him down and he was ashamed to admit it was working too well. He had no idea what Raven told Hank because he couldn't meet Charles' eyes anymore and Alex gave him a thumbs-up while Cassidy couldn't stop giggling. It was a fiasco of epic proportions and Erik had the infuriating cheek to make fun of him? Honestly, if Charles wasn't head over heels infatuated with the man he would have given him a migraine of legendary proportions.

'I can handle Raven. And yes, I'm furious with you. Did you really have to go this far?' Charles pulled the scarf away from his throat to reveal the red love bite. Even a blind man would have been able to figure out what it meant.

'Good grief liebling, that's what has you so twisted up? It was only a joke. Why bother hiding it anyway. Pretty much everyone knows already, thanks in no small part to your lively sister.' Charles collapsed against the couch, groaning as his hand covered his face. He should have guessed Erik would make light of his plight but he found he didn't mind as much as he would have liked. Maybe Erik and Raven were right. Maybe he was overreacting. It certainly didn't look like his standing with the other mutants suffered a hit and he wasn't stuffy enough to fly off the handle at some harmless hazing.

'There's no winning this.' Charles whined softly.

Erik smiled indulgently and carefully tipped the king on its side, marking the end of the chess game. He had a feeling he'd enjoyed it far more than Charles but the evening was still young. Perhaps he'd taken his teasing too far when he encouraged Raven in her bullying ways. He couldn't help it though! Charles was simply adorable when he got all flustered and watching him tiptoe around several anxiety attacks throughout the day was way too good of an opportunity to miss. If he thought for a second that Charles was truly bothered he would have put an end to it immediately. The last thing he wanted was to push his darling too far.

'Would it help if I apologised?' Charles raised an eyebrow and looked at Erik between his fingers.

'Would it be a sincere apology?' Erik smirked. The man knew him too well…

'Maybe not in so many words but sometimes…' Erik rose from his chair across the mahogany table and walked to stand before Charles. The telepath's hands dropped slowly by his side, very intrigued by what the other man had to say. He had a fairly good idea where this was going but it didn't hurt to hear Erik say it. '…Actions speak louder than words.'

'Such wisdom, but I need a little more convincing before I let the matter rest.' Erik rolled his eyes, detecting the devilish side of Charles taking an interest in the situation. For all his complaining a part of the professor relished the attention.

'Convincing, hm? You should know by now liebling that I can be very convincing, when I want to be.' Erik rounded the table, everything about his posture reminding Charles of a stalking predator. Hunger and power radiated off his toned muscles and Charles was happily undressing him with his mind's eye. At first glance the man might have seemed in control but the small tension only noticeable to someone paying very close attention betrayed his true intentions. Charles's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed down an approving noise.

Erik's eyes were dark as he watched Charles' body react almost imperceptibly to his approach. The legs opened up slightly and the fingers outstretched, sending him all the right signals. He crowded Charles space, pressing a knee between the telepath's legs, nudging them further apart and the other man leaned back, his breathing just a little heavier. When Erik's palms planted on either side of his head, boxing him in, he knew it was checkmate. For the second time that day Erik was about to win and for the second time Charles was ready to throw the game. Sometimes losing was winning, as paradoxical as that sounded.

'What if someone comes in?' Charles only had eyes for Erik's slowly smiling lips. The older man pressed his knee a little further, grinding against Charles' crotch and a small groan delighted his ears.

'Let them. Everyone already knows so what's the harm? If anything, I'd be willing to bet they'd respect you more. They're all young, healthy adults after all.' The thought of being discovered send a thrilling shiver down the professor's spine. So much for his dignity…

'Don't joke about that. My reputation would be shot and not even you are worth that.' Erik raised an eyebrow but Charles smirked a second later.

'I'd be hurt if you weren't such a little liar. Fortunately, some parts of you are inherently honest.' Another grind and Charles sucked in breath through clenched teeth. The hardness growing inside his pants made it impossible to argue.

'You already won so quit playing games and kiss me.' Charles reached up for Erik and drew him in, pressing their eager mouth together and swallowing the amused chuckle which stared in his dirtiest of dreams.

Contrary to Erik's statement, his actions spoke of anything but apologies. He was certainly not sorry for painting a figurative target on Charles' back and if the man ever had any delusions of keeping such a juicy secret from Raven then he was worried about his mental state. But he didn't want to think of the shape-shifter, not while he had his tongue jammed down her brother's throat. Charles' quick fingers were already working through the buttons of his shirt and Erik wasn't about to be outdone. Undressing each other became yet another competition between the two of them, one which Erik won. Seriously, Charles couldn't catch a break!

His chagrin was quickly forgotten however when Erik pressed his back against the cushions and moved his tongue down, down, down… The tantalizing licks and nips had Charles begging for more in record time but before he could feel embarrassed for his shamelessness, Erik had his length inside his mouth. The sight of someone as hard-headed and proud as Erik kneeling between his legs and pleasuring him was probably the most arousing sight Charles had ever seen. He couldn't help but feel special to the other mutant when someone as betrayed and hurt as Erik had been went out of his way to give rather than take. Charles felt love swell inside his chest and he ran a tender hand through Erik's hair.

Unfortunately this was not the time to start cooing over how much he cherished Erik, not when pleasure began to systematically conquer his mind. The way Erik was going down on him had his gasping for air far sooner than he wanted to admit and he called the mutant's name out on panting lips when the hot tongue twisted around his shaft. That tender hand in Erik's hair fisted tightly when the man applied a little more pressure with his lips and hollowed his cheeks, bringing Charles right on the brink of completion. He was so close he could taste the release and it was wonderful but he should have known better than to expect an easy win. As soon as he moaned his warning to Erik, letting him know he was an inch away from ecstasy, of course the other man stopped. Charles' eyes snapped open and his mouth gaped in a confused oh but it only took one look at the teasing smirk on Erik's face for him to know he'd been played. Again.

'Are you serious right now?!' Charles' cock twitched in desperation but it received no attention. He attempted to finish himself off with his hand but of course Erik held his fingers down. A confusing mix of frustration and lust had Charles' blush spread all the way to his chest and the other man loved it. Red really suited the professor.  
'Do you honestly want to end this so quickly liebling? Where's the fun in that?' Erik leaned in for a kiss but Charles turned his head away, letting the man know he was not amused. Undeterred, Erik pressed his lips to the tender skin of his jawline instead, kissing along all the way to his ear.

'No, it would seem you find it far more entertaining to torture me instead. Please Erik… This is unfair.' Charles turned his adorable puppy eyes to the other, managing to squeeze a few tears out the corners of his eye for good measure, but Erik shook his head. As much as he loved Charles' cute pout and the way he bit his lower lip in irritation he wasn't so easily distracted from his end game. When he played he played to win.

'Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm being a bit unfair…' Erik found his way back to Charles' ear and his warm breath made the telepath shiver. 'Turn around Charles.' Something about hearing his name spoken in that low, excited voice turned Charles' ears pink and he wished more than ever for Erik to let go of his hands.

'Erik… We can't do that here. We shouldn't have done any of this but we definitely shouldn't have sex in the library where anyone could walk in…' His words made sense… But his body really didn't care. Even as he spoke, Charles knew he wouldn't resist should Erik insist. He was too damn desperate for the other man's touch.

'You don't have to worry about that.' Without looking back, Erik used his ability to twist the key in the lock and they both heard it click. 'Now all you have to do is keep quiet and nobody will suspect a thing. That is, if you can.' Charles' half-heartedly glared at Erik who had that infuriatingly smug and charming smile once more. He was obviously referring to the other day when Charles had apparently let the whole floor know what the two men were up to. Was he ever going to live that down?... With Raven around, he highly doubted it.  
'Well you could show some restraint.'

'When it comes to you I can't hold back. I want to ravish you over and over until you have nothing left to give me.' Charles gulped, realizing Erik's lips were almost touching his and each whispered word was a teasing stroke against his own. He parted them invitingly and Erik took him up on his offer. The invading tongue was taking over his mouth with a fervour which gave credence to Erik's desire. Charles couldn't do much but let himself be swept away and he didn't mind it. He knew he could trust Erik to lead and he relished the liberty of following.

When they reluctantly pulled apart, Charles was surprised by the fire he saw in Erik's eyes. Gone was the teasing smirk and playful attitude. Without further prompting, Charles did as he's been told and turned his back on Erik, his fists grabbing tight hold of the couches' leather. He raised his hips slightly, exposing himself in a wholly undignified manner but he was way past caring about such trivialities when it came to Erik. Not so long ago the man had accidentally had a first row seat to one of his dirtiest fantasies and if that hadn't scared him away then Charles figured he was in the clear. Strong hands rand up and down his sides and back, leaving fire in their wake on the pale skin. Erik left nipping kisses along the nape of his neck and shoulders and when Charles twisted his head to catch the lips he was rewarded with another tongue twisting embrace.

'Charles, please tell me you have some-' He never got to finish that sentence before a small tin can of Vaseline rushed to his hand. He grabbed it from the air with a satisfied nod of his head before pressing more kisses to Charles' neck. Good thing Erik knew the professor wasn't as modest as some thought.

Charles was too focused on the pleasure of Erik's touch to fully register what was happening and he didn't realize the other man left a fresh trail of red marks along his neck and shoulders. He would be annoyed about having to wear a scarf another day but that would come later and the two only had minds for the here and now. Erik uncapped the can and dipped a finger in the lubricant, coating it generously before rubbing his digits together to warm the substance. Charles knew what was coming but that still didn't stop him from humming when he felt the first finger teasing his entrance and slipping inside the welcoming heat.

The intrusion was pleasant and painless since not much time had passed since their earlier romp between the sheets which was a welcomed surprise to both of them. Charles happily accommodated three fingers before Erik was done marking his upper back and he was finding it increasingly more difficult to hold his voice in. His teeth sunk harshly into the soft meat of his lip, physically holding back the moans as the fingers curved just right and sped up their movement. Pre-come was leaking down his shaft but Charles held back from touching himself. He wanted to come with Erik inside him. The pain was adding an urgency and desperation to the arch of his spine and the push of his hips. Fortunately Erik was in a giving mood and he pulled back his fingers, sparing a few seconds to run some lubricant along his own needy erection before guiding the tip back to the twitching ring of muscle.

'Are you ready liebling?' Charles could feel the heat of the other's chest as he leaned over to whisper into his ear and he was delighted to feel the other shiver with anticipation just like him.

'Please…' He was more than ready and after placing a quick butterfly kiss on Charles' cheek, Erik grabbed hold of his hips and thrust forwards. A surprised yelp escaped Charles before he had time to catch it and he immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. Perfect timing too as Erik set a steady but relentless pace, not giving Charles a chance to think of such banalities as the consequences of being overheard. He heard the other mutant growl and Charles could have sworn the cock inside him grew even bigger. The continuous, unyielding betterment of his prostate was driving Charles crazy and he shut his eyes tight to fully immerse himself in the overpowering stimulation. A hand took hold of his shoulder for better leverage and he was little more than a rag doll as Erik kept true to his word and devoured him right there on the leather couch.

Charles called Erik's name, forgetting about the hand firmly glued to his lips, but the other man understood the muffled cry. He let go of Charles' shoulder and moved his palm to fist the neglected erection instead, forcing more muffled cries out of Charles' throat. He could tell the professor was far beyond ready to climax and with an additionally hard thrust of his hips Charles' entire body stilled and heat coated Erik's hand. He continued to stroke the overstimulated cock, squeezing out every last bit of come as his hips continued to drive roughly inside the placid body. His rhythm was off kilter since he was close himself and Charles' was squeezing him tightly, his muscles still twitching from the aftershock of his orgasm. He ground his teeth to keep from roaring Charles' name as he felt his own sweet release and his body came to a sudden halt.

Charles barely had enough strength in his arms to keep from draping over the edge of the seat like a corpse but when he felt Erik push against his back he let go, content to be covered by the larger body. He waited as Erik gasped against his neck, the puffs of air moving his hair along his skin in a gentle caress and smiled to himself as the other man kept moving his fingers along his thighs and sides. It was those gentle gestures which let him know more than anything that he was treasured.

'We should play chess more often.' Erik kissed his neck one last time before rising to his feet. Charles immediately missed the heat and trembled at the unexpected absence. He rose up himself on far shakier legs than Erik and was grateful when the other man placed a steading arm around his waist. He was pulled flush against the other mutant and he looked into Erik's eyes with pure adoration. Man oh man, he was in love with this infuriatingly charming man and he was 100% sure Erik knew it.

'Maybe not here though… Or in any other public place.'

'Oh? From what Raven told me I understood you enjoyed a little danger.' Charles paled slightly, lewd memory after lewd memory flashing through his mind before he caught on and realized Erik was playing with him. 'And now I know for sure you do.'

'You don't play fair Erik.' The older man chuckled and held Charles tighter, holding back from pointing out the other mutant could read his mind so he really didn't have much of an argument.

'No liebling. I play to win.' That incinerating fire flashed across his eyes again but before Charles could wonder at its meaning he was swept away in a heated kiss which had his nervous system stirring. Perhaps they would be ready for another _game of chess_ sooner than expected...

**Thank you for reading and I wish you a wonderful day! XD **


End file.
